This invention relates generally to a press for hat brims and, more particularly, to a press for hats having flat brims.
Officers and Troopers of various law enforcement groups are often attired in campaign type hats. During periods of non-use, such hats are often kept on uneven surfaces such as automobile seats that can induce warping of the hat's flat brims. Even when stored on flat surfaces, environmental conditions such as precipitation, high humidity, sun, etc. encountered either while being worn or subsequently thereto can contribute to warping of the flat brims. Excessive warping of a brim frequently necessitates replacement of the relatively expensive hat.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a device that will retain or restore the planar form of the brims on campaign type hats during periods of non-use.